


I am Number 8

by Friggas_Flower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggas_Flower/pseuds/Friggas_Flower
Summary: Merlin is Number Eight, sent to Earth to escape the race that destroyed his home and his people. Now a young man, he and Arthur, his protector, move from place to place to avoid the hunters that followed them to Earth. This should be the keen focus of all of Eight's angst, however, against stern warnings Eight has fallen in love with the one person he shouldn't.An alternate universe fic based on the film 'I am Number Four'
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I am Number 8

_Oh crap, he's coming over here, I should have worn my shorts, this dress is so not hot._

_Omg I'm so tired I need some coffeeeeeee._

_She touched me, fuck, fucking boner. Think about old maggoty food, think about eating old maggoty food._

_So if I stay on at Sizzler for the next two years, maybe take on a second job in summer I should be able to buy my own car in...4 years...fuck._

'Hey!' a hand, Will's hand, came down on Eight's shoulder, bringing back his focus. The thoughts that weren't his own faded to whispers before dissipating completely 'Earth to Merlin!'

'Yeah?,' Eight's mind returned to the bench of the College quad.

'You're coming tonight right?' Morgie sat on the table and crossed her legs under her short tartan skirt.

'Ah...to the thing at...Susanne's house?' Eight asked while absentmindedly running his fingers over the new scar on his leg through his jeans.

'The completely off the hook, fully stocked, mad party that's going on at Simone's house?' Will raised his eyebrows 'Yeah.'

'Ah, probably not.'

'Are you shitting me? Did you not hear the part about it being stocked? That means free drinks dude, of the alcoholic variety!'

'Yeah me and alcohol don't mix too well,' Eight shrugged.

'Ah so the mysterious stranger has a dark and twisted past?' Gwen teased.

'Wow you totally read far too into that,' Eight laughed awkwardly 'Besides I hardly qualify as a stranger anymore.'

'Yeah four months and we still know next to nothing about you,' Morgie pointed out.

'That's because there's nothing to tell,' Eight scanned the surroundings.

'Mate, these are the things I know about you: you don't do sports, you're not into geek stuff like comic books or Japanese cartoons, and you're like the only person on the freaking planet that hasn't seen the Star Wars movies,' Will ticked off on each point.

'I told you, I'm not info Sci-Fi,' because for me it's more like reality TV, Eight added to himself.

'You should come tonight,' Gwen tactfully changed the subject 'You don't have to drink, you can be the designated driver.'

'Except I don't have a car,' Eight pointed out.

'You can use mine,' Lance walked over and plunked himself beside Will.

'The Mustang? Seriously?' Eight asked sceptically.

'Don't worry, I totally fixed the fire problem.'

'A-huh,' Eight's phone began to ring. He pulled it out, Arthur.

'I gotta go,' Eight stood.

'Woah, hang on, are you coming tonight or what?' Will asked.

'I dunno, I'll call you,' Eight yelled over his shoulder as he walked off.

It had been nearly a week since Number Three had died, and Eight had gotten his new scar. Not to mention his first vision. Not exactly pretty. Eight watched, along with the other survivors scattered over Earth, as a Magdorian slaughtered Number Three, and probably his Cêpan as well.

Eight had asked Arthur that, what he thought happened to Three's Cêpan, his protector, like Arthur had been for him since he was a scared teenager.

'Dead. If he wasn't, Three would still be alive,' Athur had replied matter of factly. 

Eight had dropped the subject after that. Too much grief and fear between them.

Moments before their planet was obliterated Eight was handed over to Arthur, a warrior of their people, to be taken to Earth and to be kept safe. Unfortunately, Cêpan's kept failing at their jobs.

The Magdorian were too strong and their technology far superior. That was why their Cêpan's volunteered to protect the nine. On their planet the nine were special. Born with dormant abilities, that when they were adults, would manifest, making them the only nine beings in the galaxy strong enough to destroy the Magdorian's. They were born too late to save their own people. All that remains of their race are the nine...now six of them and their Cêpans.

Arthur had looked after him since he was a teenager, but Eight did not see him as a paternal figure. Arthur was in his mid-thirties and painfully good looking. Arthur drew far too much attention from the high school Mums. For all of Arthur's lectures on blending in, his looks made him stand out like a horse in a pigpen.

Eight didn't really know when his feelings toward Arthur began to change. For a long time he was the person that was always there, that cooked his food, that forged his papers, that stalked him to and from school. He was the only part of Eight's life that was constant. No matter what happened Arthur would never leave him. Though sometimes Eight wandered if Arthur would leave, were he ever to discover Eight's feelings.

Either way, Eight was screwed. Arthur had warned him years ago not to fall in love.

'We can only love one person,' Arthur told him 'And we will stay in love with them until we turn to ash. We're cursed.'

'Why?'

'What if that person doesn't love you back? What if they love another? Or what if they suffered an accident and died? For us, there is no moving on from your first love,' Arthur spoke gravely.

Eight should have listened. Now he had fallen in love with his Cêpan. A man over twice his age and probably still saw Merlin as that lanky awkward teenager. Even though he was now in his early twenties, though still a little lanky.

Arthur had been right, he was cursed. Eight had never known pain like this, not even when Three's mark burned through the skin of his leg.

Eight cut through the cemetery and hurried into the mass of trees. Before long his make-do home came into view.

He ran up the stairs of the front porch and pushed open the door.

'Eight?' Arthur called out in that deep voice that sent shivers down Eight's spine.

'Yeah,' Eight closed the door and walked into the adjacent room.

The room had computer monitors everywhere, Arthur was standing in front of the larger one. A website was maximised on the monitor, the heading read 'They Live Among Us.'

Arthur's head turned as Eight walked in, those warm blue eyes met his and Eight shifted awkwardly.

Arthur turned back to the screen 'We may have a problem,'

'What is it?' Eight walked up beside him, god he smelt good.

Arthur clicked on the youtube linked video. It was dark, pretty crappy quality, probably taken from a camera phone. Still the picture was clear enough. A teenage boy was writhing in agony on a beach, clutching his leg, it glowed a fluorescent blue. He heard a girl off-camera scream 'He's some kind of freak.'

The teenage boy pulled himself up and ran, the camera still catching the florescent light as it moved across the beach.

'Shit!' Eight cursed.

'It's Number Four, I think,' Arthur remarked and froze the video on the boy's form.

'If the Magdorian's see this...,' Eight shook his head in horror.

'I tried to take it down myself but the firewall's too strong,' Arthur said and tossed the remote aside.

'So what do we do?' Eight asked.

'Nothing,' Arthur braced his hands on the table.

'Nothing?' Eight sat on the table and tried to put his face in front of Arthur's.

'But what about Four? If the website doesn't come down it's only a matter of time-,'

'There's nothing we can do,' Arthur cut in 'Four's Cêpan is no doubt aware and handling the situation.'

'But what if-,'

'The source of the video is thousands of miles away, by the time we get there they would have left the area, or it'll be too late and they'll be dead.'

Arthur looked up into Eight's eyes.

'Either way, I'm not putting you in the direct line of the Magdorians. We're staying here, it's safe, for now.'

Eight looked up at the screen. That could have been him, it was only luck that had him alone and at home when Three was murdered. He could have been at school, or in public. Very lucky.

'Alright then, have you eaten?' Arthur asked.

Eight nodded 'Yeah,'

'Okay, don't keep me waiting.'

Arthur turned and walked out the back of the house. Eight sighed and followed.

Their backyard was a massive block of land, their closest neighbours miles away. Perfect for what Arthur had in mind.

'Alright, for now hand to hand only,' Arthur instructed 'Use your legacies as little as possible. Remember using them takes a lot of energy, it's more than likely you will need to fight without them.'

Eight nodded and took position.

'Okay then,'

Arthur ran full pelt toward Eight, who watched his Cêpan's moves carefully. When Arthur bent low on his feet, Merlin swung his body around and performed a high kick. As predicted Arthur was already in the air, the kick collected Arthur in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Arthur landed perfectly and flipped back onto his feet with a smirk.

'Good.'

Then he came at Eight again. Arthur swung at Eight's face. Eight dodged to the left and grabbed the wrist previously aimed at his face. He tried to wrench Arthur arm up behind his back but Arthur flipped his body through the air following his arm and breaking Eight's hold. Arthur came up behind Eight and kicked just below his knee.

Eight went down on his knees and Arthur's arm wrapped around his throat, pulling him into a chokehold. Eight reached around and grabbed the back of Arthur's head, then bent low and flipped Arthur over onto his back. Arthur rolled as he hit the ground and stood up quickly, the grin on his face cockier than before.

'What's with the smirk you haven't hit me yet,' Eight taunted.

'Just means I'm a fantastic teacher,' Arthur laughed.

'Right,' Eight came at Arthur first. He ran toward the house, jumped and ran across the side of it before he kicked off and swung his leg through the air in a wide ark toward Arthur's head. Arthur backflipped and Eight landed in perfect form on the ground.

'You're getting better,' Arthur acknowledged.

'Please, I'm just getting started,'

Arthur ran at him again.

They were able to continue for four hours, their bodies much stronger and faster than a human's. A lot stronger.

In another town they had stayed at the police had recognised their documents as being forged and came after them. Assuming they were terrorists or something. Eight had picked one of the policemen up and threw him...into a tree...at least 4 stories tall...about 300 metres away.

No matter how much Eight improved under Arthur's tutelage, he never improved above Arthur's skill level. They were evenly matched. They knew each other so well they could anticipate each other's moves three to four steps ahead. If I do this, he'll counter with this, which I can avoid if I pull this off, but then he'll try to avoid by... and so it goes.

Eight's blood was pumping, he was moving so fast. Arthur ran away from Eight, who hurried after him. Arthur ran up the body tree and swung his body around in mid-air to land behind Eight pulling him quickly into a stronger hold. Eight struggled trying to pull every move he could think of to get Arthur off, but Arthur cleverly read his movements and moved his body with Eights to counter the actions.

That's when Eight felt it. The outline of Arthur's cock through his jeans. It didn't matter that it was soft, it was Arthur's cock against his backside. For the first time in Eight's life he got hard. Eight had heard of it, hell seen it happen to humans but it had not yet happened to himself. His body buzzed with pleasure and he all but melted in Arthur's hold.

'Eight what's wrong?' Arthur asked concerned.

Eight bit his lip as Arthur moved, his cock dragging slightly against Merlin's behind. Merlin's cock jerked and he whimpered.

'Eight!' Arthur gasped 'You're...glowing'

Arthur suddenly released him and Eight turned to look at him.

'Literally, your skin's emitting some sort of faint blue light,' Arthur's eyes ran over him.

Eight touched his hands to his face, as though he were blushing.

'I gotta go!' Eight ran inside the house and straight up to the bathroom.

Eight leant back against the wall panting. His body felt like it was on fire. His cock was so hard Eight could barely stand it. Why wouldn't it stop!

Eight groaned and slid down the wall, clutching his head in his hands. He tried to focus, like in his legacy training, but it just wouldn't go away!

'Eight?' Arthur knocked on the door 'What's wrong, what's happening?'

Eight buried his head in his hands and cried, it was so intense! Why wouldn't it go away!

'Eight answer me!' Arthur knocked harder.

Eight looked down at his hands, he was still glowing. Eight stood up and walked over to the mirror. The light was radiating off of him. Merlin groaned and rested his flushed face against the sink as his dick throbbed and he felt a slickness stick his underpants to the tip of his cock.

'Eight!' Arthur yelled and before the door burst in off its hinges.

Eight looked up at Arthur helplessly in the mirror.

'Control Eight, focus!' Arthur urged and came toward him.

'I tried!' Eight yelled frustrated, 'It won't go away!'

'You can't walk around when you're lit up like a Christmas tree, you need to learn how to control it,' Arthur spoke calmly.

'No, it's not that!' Eight shook his head and whined low in his throat 'That's just a side effect.'

'Of what?' Arthur came closer.

Eight could smell Arthur now and he keened and his hips jerked.

Arthur noticed then.

'Oh,' a strange look passed over Arthur's face.

'Is it always like this?' Eight pled.

'We feel...this more intensely than humans, you need to relieve the pressure,' Arthur spoke with a husk.

'How?'

'Well, also unlike the humans it won't go away by yourself, you need someone else to ahh...,' Arthur blushed.

'Help me?' Eight pleaded. 'Please, it hurts.'

A dark look came over Arthur's face and suddenly Arthur was behind Eight, his scent completely surrounding and intoxicating him.

'Okay, it's going to be okay, shh.'

Arthur's hands slipped under the front of Eight's shirt and ran over his chest and stomach. Eight flinched when it dawned on him what this meant. What Arthur meant by relieving pressure.

'You don't have to,' Eight told him.

'You're in pain, I'll take care of you, I'll always take care of you.'

Arthur undid the button on Eight's pants and lowered the zipper. He pushed Eight's jeans to the floor, followed by his briefs. Eight's cock was long and red. Eight saw Arthur stare at it, stare at him in the mirror.

Eight groaned. Arthur reached around ran a finger up the length of his cock. Merlin's light increased tenfold at the touch.

'Ah, touch me, please touch me, Arthur!'

Arthur took Eight's cock in hand and slowly moved from base to tip and back. Eight whined deep in his throat and spread his legs wider. Arthur gazed intently in the mirror at the way his hand began to pump Eight's cock. Eight watched too, transfixed as the hand moved from base to tip, the head of Eight's cock disappearing in that large fist. Arthur flicked his thumb over the ridge and Eight cried out.

'You're so responsive,' Arthur husked into Eight's ear.

The tone was familiar it was the same he had used just moments earlier, taunting Eight as they sparred.

Arthur paused his hand movements to rub his thumb across the slit, again and again, and again.

Eight shut his eyes and began to tremble.

'You're body is so sensitive, I never thought you'd be this hungry for it,' Eight opened his eyes and gazed at Arthur hotly under half-closed lids.

Arthur groaned and brought up the hand that had been stroking Eight to his face. Arthur licked his palm thoroughly, Eight watching in rapt attention. Before he lowered his hand back down and placed it once more on Eight's cock. Eight threw his head back, Arthurlicked...oh god.

Eight began pumping his hips, thrusting into Arthur's grip. Arthur tightened and pumped Eight hard. Eight began to pant, his light growing stronger and stronger. Then Eight felt Arthur's other hand reach down his backside.

Arthur slid his hand between parted cheeks and rubbed at Eight's opening. Oh god! So good! It drove Eight mad! More than anything in the world Eight wanted Arthur inside him. Arthur slipped one finger inside and started pumping it inside of him.  
Eight imagined Arthur removing his fingers and pushing his cock inside of him and Eight exploded.

Literally, light exploded in the room, the walls shook and the mirror cracked. Eight slumped forward. His body was coated in sweat and cum. Eight felt Arthur's hands slide away from him.

Eight looked over his shoulder at his Cêpan.

'I'm sorry,' Eight apologised.

Arthur was flushed and as sweaty as he was. He met Eight's gaze.

'It's alright,' Arthur replied and left the bathroom in a hurry. Eight let himself lie down on the cool tiles until the world stopped spinning.


End file.
